I Can See You
by Harivardi fangirl
Summary: What if Roy Mustang dies instead of Maes Hughes?


I can still see you

 **Warning: This is a deathfic! Just saying, but it has a happy ending. I just finished fmab, and I don't know what to do anymore, so I dedicated myself to writing Royai fanfics. Please point out my mistakes! I am aware that Riza calls Roy Taisa in one part, Roy in one part and Sir in the last part. Other than that, please do tell me! Enjoy!**

**************************************†***

Roy had just found out something. Something vitally important. He came out of the library with a big wound on his arm, and went to the telephones.

"Dammit! This isn't safe!" He muttered and ran out. He jumped into a telephone booth and dialled Riza's number.

"Hello. This is Riza Hawkeye. Who is this?"

"Hawkeye.. Something important has come up, there's no time to waste."

She immediately recognised the voice. "Taisa? Why are you.."

"Never mind! The thing is-"

"Taisa! Go on!"

She heard a groan.

"Are you alright?"

"Uhh.. Fine," his voice echoed faintly.

She knew something was wrong.

"TAISA! Someone's attacking you, right?"

"Riza, I…"

"Sir?" _Did he just call me RIZA?!_

"Riza.. Don't kill yourself when I'm gone.."

"No way, Mustang! You are not dying!"

He chuckled faintly. "Stubborn as always.."

"R-Roy?"

"You have all the rights to shoot my back after I say this. I really like you. Plus one degree higher."

"You.. You love me?"

"Yes, Riza! More than you know! And…"

His scream shook her. She ran right away, to the telephone booth outside his office (she knew he'd be there) and she bit her hand to stop screaming.

He was covered in blood.

"Roy.. No!" she felt for his pulse. To her relief, it was faint.

"I've got to get you to a hospital. And the others probably heard you shout, so-"

"That homunculus was Envy. He can change his shape into another human, so when you fight him and he takes my form, don't hesitate."

"Roy, I love you too!"

He smiled the most angelic and Roy-like smile she had ever seen. His one sided self praising smirk.

"That's all I needed, Riza. I'll remember you. Don't forget me. Stay strong. I'll see you after a long time."

He closed his eyes, his tears mixing with his blood.

"Roy! ROY! PLEASE NO!"

His pulse was gone. She called the ambulance, tears running down her cheeks.

He was gone.

 _No, Riza! He told you to stay strong!_

 _Okay, I'll stay strong. I won't let another tear escape my eyes. I won't let my hands tremble. I WILL NOT CRY.I will…_

 _Try to forget him before I start crying._

At Colonel Mustang's funeral, now General Brigadier Mustang, Riza looked anywhere but at the funeral. Her hands were clenched into fists to stop them from trembling.

Maes Hughes and his family were there too, Maes taking extra care not to cry in front of his daughter. Gracia was wiping at her eyes with a handkerchief and Elicia was asking innocent questions that made everyone cry more. "Where is Uncle Mustang going? Is he sleeping or sick? When will he come back?"

Hughes lifted her into his arms. "I don't know, darling." He looked up at the sky, and a tear trickled down his cheek. _Roy, I hope you are happy wherever you are…Riza is suffering silently. She doesn't know that staying strong doesn't mean not to cry or show any weakness. What do I do, Taisa?_

The rest of his family left, and only he and Riza were left. Another tear made its way down his cheek.

 _What do I do?_

"Hawkeye, it's starting to rain. He hates rain."

"Huh?" She asked, confused.

Another tear.

And enlightenment dawning on her face.

"Yes, it is raining.." A tear slipped down her smooth cheek.

"Let's go in before you catch a cold."

Hughes' POV

We got over it. We cried in our beds at night, and stuck every picture of Roy in as many places as we could. Except Riza. It seemed like…. She wanted to forget him?

Any pictures of Roy we stuck in Riza's office was given back to us politely. Her hands trembled whenever she saw a picture of him, or was reminded of him, which was like all the time. I started carrying pictures of Roy as well as Elysia and Gracia.

Riza didn't get over him. Not a bit.

Finally, we couldn't take it the next week. We confronted her.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Riza! Didn't he tell you not to forget about him? DIDN'T HE?"

(General POV)

Riza looked at him, her face making the coldest heart melt.

"Roy would hate seeing you like this, Riza. Let it all out. There's no shame in crying."

Riza sniffed. And then she hugged Maes tightly and let out a heart wrenching scream.

And she stood there, leaning on Maes and sobbing her heart out (and his eardrums) and Maes stood there hugging Riza and trying not to cry but failing anyway.

The others soon came out, and saw Riza and Maes. Havoc smiled a bittersweet smile, knowing that Hawkeye would be fine. Fuery sniffled, and a few others cried silent tears along with the two.

Riza finally dried her tears and looked at the picture of Roy.

"I don't know how, but I swear I'm going to make it. Don't miss me too much, Roy. Because I'm not seeing you for a long time. Goodbye, Sir. I will not disobey you." And she saluted, smiling proudly.

And somewhere, past the gate, Roy smiled, tears sliding down his cheeks.

Riza later learnt Eastern and Fire Alchemy, defeated the homunculi and Father with the help of the others, and went on to become the Führer President.

Her office was neat, and the sun shone on a pile of pictures in one corner.

Pictures of Roy.

A decade later from the Riza won a very crucial battle. But her wounds caught up with her.

Maes looked at her, lying on the bed. "Give my greetings to Roy, will you?" Knowing she was going to die.

Riza smiled weakly. "Sure, Maes. Though he's probably right here and can hear you, I know he is! See you in a few decades. And, thank you. For helping me accept the fact that Roy was gone. Thank you, Maes."

He smiled. "No prob-"

Before she could hear the rest, she was gone. The gate was in front of her, and that white being they call the Truth, or God.

"Oh, another dead one. What is your biggest wish, now?"

"To see Roy Mustang and to protect his back forever."

"Spoken like a true Lieutenant."

She turned around. "Sir!"

He frowned. "After all those years, you still call me Sir?! You're the damn Führer!"

"Language, sir." She said smiling.

She turned around. The white creature was gone.

"Come with me, Riza." He held out his hand.

She took it and followed him into the open gate.

"I would follow you into hell, Sir."

They reached… the same world they were in before?

"You are invisible to the world, though somehow you could see me. How?"

She smiled. "How else could I protect your back? And I haven't shot you there yet. Anyway, what do we do here?"

They were suddenly in Maes' house. Roy lifted up a fallen coat and hung it again. He looked at her, and all was conveyed in one glance, like they always did. "The little things matter the most. The world is imperfect, and that's why it's so damn beautiful."

Riza simply looked at him and saluted. "It was an honour being your Lieutenant, Sir." And she ran straight into his open arms.


End file.
